njssurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Cambodia
Survivor: Cambodia - Second Chances is the fourteenth season of the NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on May 23, 2015 and ended with the Live Reunion on June 24, 2015, where Joe E. was crowned the winner in a 5-1 vote. Joe won because the Jury felt his overall gameplay dominated compared to Will's. Will was criticized by a few Jurors for not playing well, but he did receive some recognition for his gameplay from some of the Jurors. Joe's clear domination of the physical game, as well as a strong social and strategic game earned him the win. Joe was also awarded the Fan Favorite Award, receiving 26.7% of the public vote. Joe was awarded the Player of the Season Award as well because of his extremely strong physical game, as well as strong social and strategic gameplay. Production This season features sixteen former castaways. Eight of which were voted out pre-merge and the other eight being voted out post-merge. All the returnees have only played once before, with the exception of Matt, who’s played three times before, but didn’t make the merge in all three of his past season. The two tribes of eight this season are named after administrative districts in Cambodia. The tribes are Pursat, wearing purple, and Kracheh, wearing yellow. The full cast of sixteen was hand-picked by the host. The candidates were invited for either being voted out pre-merge, or being voted out post-merge, and yet to play a second time. The cast and tribal designations were revealed on May 22, 2015. Twists * Returning Players: Sixteen former castaways returned for this season for another chance to play the game. * Second Chances: Eight people, voted out pre-merge were brought back and placed on the Pursat tribe. Eight other people, voted out post-merge, were brought back and placed on the Kracheh tribe. * Instant Idols: On Day 1, every castaway was asked if they wanted a free Hidden Immunity Idol. If they said yes, they received an idol – however as punishment for taking the free idol, they wouldn’t be allowed to participate in the first three Immunity Challenges of the season, and everyone in the game would know that they took the opportunity. Julian, Mikael, Mike, Snow, and Tim all accepted the offer, and everyone else declined it. * Hidden Immunity Idols: Idols were offered to all the castaways on Day 1 in the “Instant Idols” twist. This was the only chance for the castaways to receive an idol pre-merge. Once the tribes merged, a new idol was hidden at the post-merge tribe camp. * Tribe Swap: On Day 3, the two tribes were randomly shuffled right before the Immunity Challenge. The two new tribes were even with 7 members each. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 5, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the Final Tribal Council.'' (^1) -- On Day 3, Snow used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating one vote cast against her at Tribal. (^2) -- On Day 4, Mike used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating zero votes cast against him at Tribal. (^3) -- On Day 6, Tim used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating two votes cast against him at Tribal. (^4) -- On Day 11, Joe used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Mike, negating one vote cast against him at Tribal. The Game (^1) -- On Day 3, Snow used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating one vote cast against her at Tribal. (^2) -- On Day 4, Mike used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating zero votes cast against him at Tribal. (^3) -- On Day 6, Tim used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating two votes cast against him at Tribal. (^4) -- On Day 11, Joe used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Mike, negating one vote cast against him at Tribal. Voting Table (^1) -- On Day 3, Snow used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating one vote cast against her at Tribal. (^2) -- On Day 4, Mike used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating zero votes cast against him at Tribal. (^3) -- On Day 6, Tim used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating two votes cast against him at Tribal. (^4) -- On Day 11, Joe used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Mike, negating one vote cast against him at Tribal.